


Safe

by eeyore9990



Series: Mating Games Weekly Entries [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Gangbang, Implied Relationships, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' virginity poses a threat to his life. </p>
<p>Well...it <i>did</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Week 5 of the Mating Games.

"He propositioned the _entire locker room_?" Derek's growl was sub-vocal, his eyes flashing an angry red. He turned to Boyd and Erica, who still wouldn't meet his gaze after their long months away. "Bring Stiles to me."

\--

Stiles fell out of his computer chair when his window opened, hands covering his dick as his headphones ripped free, blasting loud moans through the room. Twisting around wildly, he looked up to see Boyd and Erica standing inside his bedroom, leather jackets stretched tight over muscular bodies.

"H-h-hey. Guys." 

"...Um?"

"...Haha, what are you doing?"

"...Put me down!"

\--

"Are you fucking with me right now?"

The unfortunate wording made Cora bark out a laugh. "Not yet, but apparently we're gonna." Displeasure whipped across the room, making her flinch from Derek's anger. 

"You're going around town shouting for people to take your virginity, Stiles." The _want_ that filled Derek's words made Cora's nipples tighten and her thighs clench around a sudden, aching need. "If you weren't in danger before, you very likely are _now_. Ethan and Aiden are in school with you. What if they heard you? Your only protection is to be claimed by pack."

\--

" _Your_ pack." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows at Derek, who stared back evenly, though his emotions were ripe in the air. _Want, need, satisfaction, possession._ All overlaid by the stench of a horny teenaged boy who'd apparently been primed to masturbate himself blind when Boyd and Erica had collected him. "I'm not a part of your pack. I'm Scott's pack."

"But Scott turned you down, didn't he?" Isaac said, letting the words hang in the air. "I heard you in the locker room. You begged him, told him the risk. And he ignored you. We…" Taking a chance that Derek wouldn't rip his throat out, Isaac stepped forward, winding one arm around Stiles from behind, dragging his palm up the warm skin of his belly. "We just want to keep you safe. You're too important to… us," he whispered, meeting Derek's eyes and watching them flash again.

The catch of Stiles' breath and sudden uptick in his heartbeat was overloud in the quiet room.

\--

"What about you?" 

There was no mistaking who Stiles was talking to, or the surge of excitement that poured into the air when Derek stepped forward, getting in Stiles' space. One hand curved around the back of Stiles' neck, squeezing gently, before releasing him.

"You're sixteen." 

The guilt and discontent that wafted from Derek was strong enough to make Erica choke, but she understood. They all did, in their own ways. Sixteen had been a bad year for Derek. 

For all of them, really.

Erica let her hips swing as she stalked toward Stiles, a wicked smile curving her red, red lips. She knew what she looked like, enjoyed the way it made his blood race in his veins. Dragging one perfectly manicured nail along the curve of Stiles' ear, she grinned at Derek. "Yeah, but he's a hot piece of jailbait, am I right?" 

Derek's jealousy nearly knocked her over, but she just tossed her head and laughed, feeling a bit of the old spirit returning.

\--

As Boyd slid into Stiles' ass, the _click_ of that connection with his Alpha roared to life and he stared up at Derek, who was sitting in his chair, claws digging trenches into his thighs as his muscles leapt and his dick twitched, filling the air with enough pheromones to have them all panting through their mouths as they fought the instinct to _take_.

The others were losing control, claws sliding from Cora's fingers as she tossed her head, legs splayed wide with Stiles' face buried between them, the wet sounds matching her shattered breaths. Isaac and Erica bit and snapped at each other, Erica ready to go again after riding Stiles to orgasm once already. 

No part of Stiles was going to be a virgin after tonight, Boyd noted, snapping his hips forward just to hear a low groan rumble from Derek.

\--

When Isaac stepped back on shaky legs, his wet cock sliding from Stiles' reddened mouth, Derek was slumped, legs splayed, eyes slitted nearly closed. "Bring him to me," he rasped.

Stiles was settled gently in his lap, overworked body marked in a thousand different ways. He whimpered when his ass rubbed over the denim covering Derek's thighs. 

"Shh," Derek murmured in his ear, smoothing his sweaty hair. "You're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing I typed up in comments because yeah, I wanted that 18th birthday blowout too.
> 
> This follows my Week 5 Mating Games ficlet "Safe."

For a year and three months, (and 6 days, 7 hours and about 53 minutes--but who's counting), Stiles has the most unusual relationship. Ever.

Derek never touches him. But he watches, his eyes burning Stiles up from across Stiles' bedroom, filling him with overpowering _need_ and aching want until Stiles is shoving the fingers of one hand in his ass and the other in his mouth while his body heaves with sobs because _it's not enough_ and he has no remaining hands for his dick. A dick that Derek refuses to touch, even as his lips bleed red with the need to taste it.

For a year and three months, their relationship is conducted by proxy. When Stiles starts to lose the scent of _pack_ , one of the wolves will find him, herd him to Derek. 

And Derek will sit in that _fucking_ chair, claws biting down into his own flesh as he uses his pack to fuck Stiles. To fill him with Derek's scent. To keep him safe.

Outside of those nights, the pack treats him normally. They are friends--of a sort. He's pretty much the token human to their barely-tolerant set. You'd never know from watching them that they've all taken turns with him, several times per month, for a year and three months.

Stiles wonders sometimes if it should be weird. He doesn't actually know--or care--who in the pack has fucked him the most. Or how many times he's gone down on them or them on him. 

There's an unspoken acknowledgement that this is all just a placeholder. A placeholder for an otherwise ordinary day on a calendar. April 12.

A year, three months and seven days later the pack are restless. Stiles catches flashes of amber in dark eyes, a hint of fang stretching Isaac's lips during 4th period. At the end of the day, they're _all_ there, herding him away from his locker, away from Scott whose own eyes flash as he lowers them, discomfitted.

Outside, the sky is a dazzling blue, but Stiles can't see anything past the breath-stealing sight of Derek leaning against his Toyota, fingers digging into his arms where he's got them folded tight to his chest. 

Boyd takes the keys from Derek's clenched fingers. Before the squealing tires signal their departure from the school parking lot, Derek's got his mouth on Stiles, swallowing him down, their clothes in tatters.

At the loft, the pack falls into a frenzy, Derek too needy, too pent-up to control the spill-over of his _want_. But for the first time, Stiles has only one pair of hands on him. One set of lips. One dick sliding into him as he keens and sinks human-blunt teeth into a thickly-muscled forearm. 

Stiles hasn't been a virgin for a year and three months, but for the first time, he comes untouched, the feverish need spilling from every part of him as his dick pulses, his tongue babbles and tears of overwhelming satisfaction stream down his red cheeks. 

Derek's roar is echoed by the pack, his orgasm forcing theirs until they're all piled around the room, shaking with aftershock.

Into the shattered, emotionally-charged silence comes the buzz of a phone. Isaac's closest. His laugh rings out, bright and joyous and _settling_.

"Scott and Allison say congratulations. Also, thanks. They wanna know if it was as good for us as it was for them."

Stiles grins weakly, fingertips buzzing from where he's been brushing them over the coarse hair coating Derek's chest. "Better," he murmurs, the word muffled against Derek's throat. "So much better."

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo. No more pesky virginity!!


End file.
